


Just A Sad Song

by jokerssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: A video I made inspired by the song Sad Song by We The Kings ft. Elena Coats.Told mostly from Emma's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried posting a video of mine on here before.  
> if it doesn't work out I will delete this lol


End file.
